


阿尔忒弥斯的忧郁

by mummy_show



Category: bts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mummy_show/pseuds/mummy_show
Summary: 糖旻 18X🚗
Kudos: 89





	阿尔忒弥斯的忧郁

朴智旻很忧郁。  
自从被金泰亨和田柾国折磨了一天多，他连滚带爬的逃回自己的人类家中当缩头乌龟，学校也不去上，况且被他俩轮番内射了那么多精液在肚子里，朴智旻怕极了，他每天都无时无刻不盯着自己肚子，看有没有变大，连吃饭都战战兢兢的，生怕自己有害喜的症状。  
我们朴校草人类电视剧真的看太多了。  
家门之耻！！朴校草在观察了几天自己，发现窄窄的小腹依旧平坦以后，脾气渐渐从惧怕变成了暴躁，金泰亨狂轰滥炸的短信也不回，田柾国也不知道从哪里要来了电话，常常他半夜睡的最香的时候试图打电话让他接，朴智旻直接把电话拎去泡水里。  
朴智旻恨不得拿西西弗里那块大石头一把砸死他俩算完。  
米虫也不是好当的，如果再不去学校上学，人类后母的眼睛里能射出刀子把他扎个对穿，所以朴校草人在屋檐下，他只能在早上第一节课后鬼鬼祟祟的顶着书包悄悄溜进教室，试图不引起任何人的注意。  
不过朴校草的小弟早就告诉朴校草，金泰亨是不在学校的。  
不然朴智旻就是脸皮再薄也不会离开设有禁制的家里的。  
朴智旻坐在座位上松了一口气，看来神界有太多的事情需要等着阿波罗处理，他这个月神又跑了，金泰亨就是有8只手也没办法时时刻刻来找他麻烦。这里在遥远的内陆，波塞冬的势力也被大大削弱，暂时不会受到田柾国的骚扰。朴校草一想到这里又有些精神抖擞，他朴智旻胡作非为惯了，疯起来连雅典娜的金苹果都敢偷来当球踢，这几天说实话在家里实在是憋坏了。人类世界里还有那么多五彩缤纷的东西等着他呢，朴智旻乐观的想，害，就当被两只猪拱了吧。  
猪还长的怪好看的。  
“朴哥，听说您病好啦？今晚咱们去喝几轮庆祝一下？”小弟1嬉皮笑脸的凑过来问朴智旻。  
“今天不行吧？听说来了个新的班主任，晚上还要守晚自习呢，挺不好惹的好像。”小弟2比较憨厚，他看着脸色还是有些苍白的朴智旻充满怜香惜玉的口吻说：“再说你看朴哥的样子，弱不禁风的还没喝我看就要趴下了。”  
“那你要不要试试弱不禁风的我的铁拳出击？”朴智旻斜睨了他一眼，口气十分凶恶。  
“呵呵呵呵不了不了.........”  
还是人间好，朴智旻眼眶含泪看着同学之间的打打闹闹，什么狗屁神界，狗屁男人，狗屁初恋........  
好的金硕珍不是狗屁。  
他朴智旻在他眼里可能连个屁都不是。  
切，还兄弟呢。  
一天就这么平安无事的过去了。  
朴智旻感觉心灵得到了治愈。

“我是你们新的班主任老师，今晚上晚自习都留在教室里考试，谁敢偷溜明天直接全校通报走人。”一道低沉的烟嗓在教室里回响，每个字的语调那么平淡，但是在朴智旻的耳朵里不啻于一声声炸雷，炸的朴智旻魂魄出窍。  
天要亡我！！！朴校草在内心狂啸。  
“朴智旻下了晚自习来我办公室一趟。”  
来你妈啊老子不溜等死吗。朴智旻在心里大骂。  
“别想着逃，你不乖乖过来，我有的是办法让你生不如死。”耳边传来闵玧其的声音，病恹恹的，却让朴智旻僵硬的像块石头。  
朴校草的晚自习就在剧烈的心理挣扎里度过了。  
他不敢不去啊。  
那可是火神赫淮斯托斯。  
朴智旻最惧怕的同父异母的哥哥闵玧其。  
朴智旻是没想到闵玧其会同意和他结婚的。他从小就跟闵玧其不亲近，可能是因为幼年的时候看到闵玧其冰冷的惩罚犯错的下人时带来的冲击，朴智旻总对这个严厉的哥哥有一种畏惧。  
火神愤怒起来，三界都避之不及。  
就算是美丽的阿尔忒弥斯，被逃婚的耻辱足以让火神愤怒到焚烧一切。  
朴智旻一直刻意隐藏着自己的气息，就是怕闵玧其找到他，甚至对赫拉口出恶言被赶下神界，也是为了不面对闵玧其。  
全完了。朴智旻苍白着脸在心里哀嚎。  
他站在办公室的门口，抓着门把手的手抖抖抖抖。  
恶霸朴校草今天算踢到铁板了。  
“还不进来？”

意外的是闵玧其并没有劈头盖脸的责骂他，朴智旻屁股在椅子上难耐的扭了扭，他偷偷打量着带着金丝边框眼镜的闵玧其，嗯，看起来很平静，说不定过这么久，他火消了呢。  
被逃婚确实还挺伤人面子的，善良的月神心里竟然升起了一丝愧疚。  
“你把东西收拾一下，明天我带你回神界结婚。”闵玧其终于处理完手头的事情，下一趟人界不容易，他摘掉眼镜看着朴智旻，嘴里的语气却是不容置疑。  
果然。朴智旻那丝良心发现的愧疚立刻抛到九霄云外，他咬牙切齿的骂。  
狗男人。  
“回去个屁啊！你休想！”朴校草跳起来就开骂：“你说你怎么就这么听你妈话呢！你个妈宝男，你能不能有一点自主意识！赫拉那个老娘们儿打什么烂主意你以为我不知道呢！！她就是个恋儿僻！老子不喜欢金硕珍不就行了吗！我都离你们娘仨千里之外了你还想怎么样！！”  
朴智旻边骂边退到门边，打算骂完就跑，他想好了，大不了回去对郑号锡跪着叫爸爸，宙斯其实心挺软的，还护短，不然也不会到处滥情生那么多小崽子了。  
然后凡人朴智旻同学发现门被刷的焊死了，同时他被烧红的门把手烫的呲牙咧嘴。  
落后就要挨打啊，朴智旻含泪悲愤的想。  
“坏孩子。”闵玧其懒洋洋的坐在椅子上动了动手指，虚空中凭空窜出一条细细的铁链，大力的缠绕上朴智旻细白的脖颈上，逼得他立即踉跄的跪到地上。  
闵玧其苍白的手指一点点的收紧铁链，朴智旻只能被拽着双膝跪地慢慢的爬到闵玧其的脚下，他被锁链勒的说不出话来，脖颈上的红痕顺着颈线一点点蔓延到脸上，朴智旻被勒的喉头间嗬嗬作响，他难受的不断用手抠着锁链，闵玧其也不怜惜他，他慢慢的将穿着锃亮皮鞋的脚踏在朴智旻肩上幸灾乐祸的问：“还会不会好好说话了？”  
朴智旻狠命的点点头。  
锁链终于松了一点。  
朴智旻趴在闵玧其的膝头疯狂咳嗽。  
“你觉得我不如金硕珍的地方在哪里？”闵玧其轻轻抚摸着朴智旻的银发，“不如到你要离开神界？”  
“咳咳咳........”朴智旻艰难的憋出几个字：“难道.....咳咳咳.....我说出来你就会改吗？”  
“当然不是，我的意思是你可以改变你的看法。”  
“因为你是个大变态。金硕珍不是。”  
闵玧其脸色一沉，他没有耐心了，朴智旻实在是太不合作了，不听话的孩子，他闵玧其有的是办法。  
闵玧其俯身将朴智旻抱了起来，让他跨坐在他大腿上，然后手附在朴智旻的校裤上，校裤随着内裤一起变成了轻烟融掉。他牵着朴智旻胸前的锁链，不顾朴智旻的挣扎将他双手反剪到背后捆好，然后拉着锁链逼迫朴智旻凑近他，含着朴智旻厚厚的下唇重重的吮吸起来。  
“唔......唔.......”朴智旻急的在闵玧其大腿上乱扭，试图逃避来自火神的侵入，闵玧其看起来全身都是生人勿近的冰冷，可口腔和身体都比一般人要火热。他掐住朴智旻的腰，迫着朴智旻吃痛惊呼，更深的伸进朴智旻的口腔里舔舐吮吸，朴智旻被他亲的头皮发麻，他难受的直哼哼，身下坐着的大腿也硬的像块岩石。  
已经被亵渎过的阿尔忒弥斯尝过了情爱的滋味，他早就被火神高超的手段弄的神魂颠倒，身体敏感的不像话，朴智旻刚被狠狠的勒过，从生理到心理都不免有些畏惧，他停止了挣扎，可怜兮兮的看着正在伸手解掉他衬衣扣子的闵玧其低三下四的说：“闵.......不是.......哥哥......”他叫的艰难，闵玧其似乎也没有停手的意思，朴智旻屈辱的压低声音说：“对......对不起......哥哥......你消消气........别作弄我了.....我知道错了......”  
闵玧其闻言微微笑了，他停下动作看着朴智旻委委屈屈的面孔：“哦？知道哪里错了？”  
“嗯........”  
“那要听哥哥的话吗？”  
“.......听.......”朴智旻从牙缝里蹦出这个字，他稍稍离闵玧其远了一点：“所以哥哥可以把链子解开吗？我很痛也。”  
“旻旻刚说过，要听哥哥的话呀。”  
火神带着热意的手指顺着朴智旻挺翘的臀部往缝隙里伸去，他手臂牢牢的圈住朴智旻不让他有任何反抗的力量，两根手指往柔软的穴口按压着，他凑近月神脆弱又流畅的脖颈，深深的吸了一口气，闻着朴智旻因为情动散发出来的暗香，闵玧其笑着说：“今天让哥哥开心的话，旻旻就可以在人界玩的久一点。”  
说罢他提起朴智旻狠狠将他扶按在桌子上，手指不客气的伸进穴壁抠挖起来。  
朴智旻的脸被按压在冰冷的桌面上，身下是男人在穴里不断的搅弄，他羞耻的收紧臀瓣，内里的肠肉却不争气的热情的吮吸着闵玧其火热的手指。朴智旻哭了，眼泪顺着脸颊流淌在桌子上，狗男人，狗男人，他就知道不管怎么做小幅低这些男人也不会放过他，他气的大骂：“去死吧闵玧其！你连金硕珍一根手指头都比不上！！”  
空气一下凝固了。  
闵玧其蓦地冷笑一声。  
朴智旻被锁链一下拉的直起了上身，为了呼吸，他仰起头，整个身体弯起一个脆弱的弧度，闵玧其一手拉着锁链，一只腿叉在朴智旻的腿间，然后掰开朴智旻还泛着红意的丰臀，恶狠狠的将火热坚硬的性器大力的插了进去。  
“呃呃....呜呜呜.....呃.....”朴智旻被闵玧其骑着，像一只被火神驯服的胭脂马，肚子里的性器烫的吓人，他清晰的感受着滚烫的性器在体内大力的捣弄着柔嫩的穴肉，他才被金泰亨和田柾国作弄过，体内的穴肉食髓知味的裹住闵玧其粗大的性器，那玩意儿硬的像一块烧红的烙铁，朴智旻被闵玧其从上而下的牵着插弄几下就受不住了，他从心理上就放弃了，手被束缚着，前面的性器却高高的翘起，随着闵玧其骑马似的大力的下压插弄，他只能呻吟的去悄悄磨着桌沿，企图让这种崩溃的快感缓解一下。  
闵玧其爽的笑了起来，他俯下身伸出舌头一点点舔去朴智旻背上的汗水，身下变着角度的插的更深了，朴智旻两股战战，他被火神性器上凸起的青筋折磨的奄奄一息，可闵玧其还在咬着他薄薄的耳廓调笑：“旻旻这么骚这么甜，应该直接爬到珍哥床上，说不定珍哥用的开心了，还能怜惜你几分呢。”  
朴智旻崩溃的哭了出来，肚子里的热意散发到全身，本来雪白的他连肌肤都泛起淡淡的粉色。他听过闵玧其床第间可怕的传闻，果然，闵玧其就是个不折不扣的恶魔。  
猛烈的撞击让朴智旻本来就被金泰亨打开的腔壁湿润的可以，一股一股的淫水从体内汹涌而出，似乎想浇灭闵玧其可怕的火热，带着倒刺的龟头已经浅浅的插进腔口，朴智旻被快感击的三魂没了七魄，他尖叫起来，眼看着就要被闵玧其插射........  
“我射出来之前不能高潮。”闵玧其毫无感情的疯狂操弄着朴智旻，手里变出金色的阴茎环，毫不犹豫的扣在朴智旻已经胀大流水的性器上。  
“啊啊啊啊......放开我放开我.......”朴智旻发疯了，快感已经快达到顶点，他无力的用脚去蹬闵玧其的小腿，前端被束缚的痛苦让肚子里的穴肉绞的更紧，腔壁立刻将闵玧其的性器吃的更深，壁里的嫩肉柔软细腻，让火神连连发出赞叹。  
“宝贝真的太嫩了.......”闵玧其看着身下已经失神了的月神，他知道朴智旻难受，心情舒畅的闵玧其大发慈悲的捏着朴智旻的臀肉慢慢揉弄着，想缓解他体内的抽搐，虽然他还有些不高兴，朴智旻体内太阳神和海神的气息还残留着，这让闵玧其有些暴虐的红了眼睛，身下的神子看起来纯洁又干净，可是插到内里就知道，他就是个不折不扣的荡妇。  
闵玧其又大力的驰骋起来，他持久的厉害，朴智旻早就颤抖着用后穴高潮了两回了，前面却无法纾解，阴茎环似乎带有魔力，让他一滴都流不出来，朴智旻崩溃的尖叫着，却因为手被反剪着连挣扎都做不到，他像被火神完全驯服的烈马，只知道绞住那根热铁不断的收缩。  
不知道过了多久，也许是一个世纪，闵玧其终于解掉了他的双手，朴智旻抽泣着立即去拔掉前面的阴茎环，闵玧其见状大力的插进朴智旻的腔壁里狠狠的摩擦，然后紧紧压住他，将滚烫的精液全部注入朴智旻温软的壁穴里。  
精液喷发的时间持续的有些久，闵玧其手一拂，束缚朴智旻的金环终于落下，朴智旻哭着去抠弄玲口，他憋坏了，只能扑朔着睫毛，挂着泪珠去求助闵玧其，闵玧其笑着一挥手，两位清秀的神仆出现了，他们立即跪下来去舔舐吸吮朴智旻还硬的发紫的性器，温暖的口舌让朴智旻爽的直发抖，终于，他在闵玧其的注视下低低叫着，射在了神仆的嘴里。  
真的不能跟他结婚，朴智旻在接下来被闵玧其操弄的时候摇晃着想。  
我不能当第一个死在床上的神祇。  
TBC.


End file.
